Осенний лес
by AmbassadorTr1ada
Summary: Один рассказ из целой цепочки


Осенний Лес.

Мы служили в подразделении, именуемом «Отряд Эйнхазада»… Мы зачищали территории, где орудовали бандиты, отправляли этих бандитов под стражу, выполняли миссии сопровождения, мы служили лекарями этого сумасшедшего мира.  
Однажды, нам поручили задание, связанное с уничтожением какой-то секты. Наш Лидер Таинар рассказал нам о ней: это были фанатики, готовящиеся разбудить свирепого Короля разрушений Баюма от векового сна, который наложили на него боги и выпустить его в наш мир. Затея конечно сумасшедшая потому, что, я думаю, первыми, кого убил бы Баюм, были бы они, сами но все же они собирались это сделать, и нам надо было их остановить.

Мы: опытнейший друид, два лучника, Эльфийская друидка, боевой оратор, паладин, убийца и два некроманта (я и Таинар), готовились к миссии тщательно и долго. Мы просчитывали различные способы нападения, различные повороты схватки, у нас разрабатывалось несколько планов… В конце концов мы остановились на простом варианте штурма их лагеря послезавтра на рассвете, мы собирались наступать с южной стороны, всяческие заклинания конечно раскроют наше присутствие близ него, но мы рассчитывали на неожиданность…  
И вот мы в сумерках идем по дороге ведущей на юго-запад от города Орена. Стояла осень, прохладный ветер трепал нам волосы, позавчера был дождь, дорога была мягкой и свежей, по бокам дороги стояли деревья, их листва, опадая, тихонько шуршала. Мне к воротнику подлетел листок и зацепился за него, я взял его, слегка сухой и мягкий он напоминал пергамент… Вспомнив что простых заданий нам никогда не давали, и возможно я говорю с друзьями последний раз… заговорил тихо:

"Как настроение?" - ничего другого на ум не пришло.

"Самое что ни на есть боевое! Сосредоточен, подготовлен, всех психов в этой деревушке перебью!" - сказал Таинар.

Другие ответили примерно тоже самое. Черт... Нелепый получился разговор. Кэра взяла меня за руку, и прошептала мне на ухо:

"Я люблю тебя…"

"А я тебя люблю" - с улыбкой на лице ответил я, и поцеловал ее.

Дальше мы шли молча. Придя на место, откуда мы должны были начинать штурм, как мы и подразумевали, у нас был в запасе еще час или полтора… мы присели под деревом и повторили план, по которому паладин и даггерщик после поднятия тревоги по сигналу заклинаний выбегают в центр лагеря и сражаются там там их лечит друид и оратор, мы же стоим в том месте, откуда центр лагеря хорошо простреливается, и убиваем всех издалека, а нас, если что, лечит Кэра. Было чуть светло, вдалеке виднелись силуэты гор, воздух был свеж и чист, листья медленно планировали с веток на землю… Все время остававшееся до начала атаки я провел с Кэрой… казалось время остановилось… Но это лишь казалось.

Наложив все возможные заклинания на себя, мы помчались к лагерю. Где то в метрах двухсот от него мы услышали дико громкий свист – это был сигнал, что нас заметили. Тут же в нашего друида вонзилась стрела, он без малейшего промедления вынул ее и произнес заклинание, затягивающее раны, которое попало и на нас на всякий случай. Я же говорил он опытнейший! Двумя заклинаниями мы сняли тех лучников с вышек, и приступили к выполнению основного плана. Все сделали все правильно, и вскоре в лагере не осталось ни одного живого фанатика. С нашей стороны потерь не было… Можно было передохнуть и успокоиться, но ведь все не бывает так просто в этом мире, вдруг с северной стороны лагеря показались еще сектанты по всем сторонам окружившие какого-то человека, одетого очень странно и ужасающе… Мы все тут же среагировали и атаковали фанатиков чем могли. Прошла секунда или две и тот человек заметил нас... Воздух вокруг задрожал… я понял что он очень силен.

"ТЕРИ, НАСТЕЛЛ, САТТЕР, АТАКУЙТЕ ГЛАВНОГО!" – проорал Таинар увидев как он одним заклятием свалил Сенета… Я видел смерть… можете поверить смерть была в его заклятиях… сама она… Мои же он отражал ладонью, как осенние листья. Кэра, стоя немного сзади, поддерживала всех нас. Я видел как пал Ронек – паладин. Тери бежал… оставалось от силы тридцать метров… Одно заклятье пролетело мимо меня, слева. У меня упало сердце…Там была Кэра. Я повернулся, мне уже было наплевать на того мага… Кэра лежала на спине, немного склонив голову на плечо, ее светлые волосы были разбросаны по лицу. Я упал на колени… нет… это невозможно..  
"ОНА НЕ ДОЛЖНА УМЕРЕТЬ!" - Поднявшись одним прыжком, я в свирепой ярости обернулся. В меня летело порядка десяти, а может и больше, заклинаний, я не обратил на них внимания…. В этот момент Тери вонзил темному лорду свой кинжал в область сердца, отлетел и упал замертво. Я начал атаковать убийцу неведомыми мне заклинаниями, которые убивали и сектантов вокруг него и, похоже, наносили ему неимоверный урон. Вскоре все кончилось, фанатики были мертвы, темный лорд тоже мертв, а я стою на коленях у тела Кэры, и просто слезы текут по моему лицу… Ронек, Сенет, Тери, Саттер, Настелл, КЭРАААА… я заметил, что за плечо меня держит Таинар, он жив – он здесь… рядом стоит Мелн.

"ВОСКРЕСИ ЕЕ.. ЧТО ЖЕ ТЫ ЗА ДРУИД!"

"Я не бог" - выдохнул он, покачав головой…

"Пора убираться отсюда" - прошептал Таинар, взявший на плечо Ронека, который, похоже, был жив и стонал. Другой рукой он взял за плечо Саттера, Мелн держал на плече Тери и за руки Настелла и Сенета… Я взял на руки Кэру…  
Мы произнесли заклинания… Листья вокруг нас закружились, и мы провалились в темноту… оставив за собой безмолвное место кровавой битвы, усеянное телами сектантов и черной поляной, где умер их лорд, оставив за собой темный Эфир, который забирала Земля, она забрала и душу Кэры…


End file.
